


Light Of Hope

by nerd98



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd98/pseuds/nerd98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first rule of truly living is doing the thing you are most afraid of." - Melody was afraid of many things: losing family and friends, disappointing her loved ones, not being good enough, a somber life. But he made her forget everything and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. He was her light of hope.<br/>"I promise you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue   
High pitched yet musical screams pierced the calm summer air. Her voice lingered in the air for some time. Suddenly the screams stopped and were replaced by soft cries. It was over. Everyone knew it won’t be long before he arrived.

Her heart hit her chest violently, blood pumped in her ears and she forced herself to take deep, long breaths. Sweat dripped from her forehead and mixed with the tears that escaped her eyes.  
“She is a little beauty she is, my lady,” one of the maids cooed, handing her a small bundle of pink blankets. A smile danced on her face as she gently rocked herself, stopping the child from crying. She leaned down and gently kissed the baby’s pink eyelids. As she leaned back, relaxing, a small whimper escaped the child’s lips and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She felt hypnotized by the deep grey eyes the baby revealed. Those eyes. They were just like her own. Though she did have a fistfull of thick chocolate hair that she must have gotten from her father. She instantly felt saddened realizing the father wasn’t here. She sighed disappointed. She should have expected it, after all his heart did belong to travelling. He was a grown man; she didn’t need to tell him what to do. It was his choice.

“What will you name her, my lady?” The maid asked as she begun to clean the chambers. The woman did have a lot of names on her mind. All of them were ancient with a powerful meaning. That is why she hesitated. She was his daughter. Her strength wouldn’t be able to be sumed up in a name. Due to that, she also wanted her name to be original. One that hasn’t ever been heard of. She then remembered the name he mentioned so much. She wasn’t sure at the beginning but it definitely was unique.

“Eleniel,” she whispered her voice cracking slightly.  
“Arwen,” a murmur came from the doorway. Her head snapped towards the voice; her hopes running high. In the doorway a man stood dressed in a royal blue tunic that had silver linings and patterns, loose black breaches and his black worn out boots. His wavy hair sat neatly on his shoulders and his deep brown eyes shone when he glanced at the little girl in Arwen’s arms. His little girl.

“Aragorn,” Arwen breathed out a bright smile making its way onto her lips. He slowly walked over to her side. He kissed her forehead gently.  
“Melamin,” if it was possible her smile widened. The baby let out a happy giggle ruining the moment between the two lovers.  
Aragorn turned his attention to her and smiled softly seeing her for the first time. They might be out of wedlock but he wouldn’t give up his little girl for anything.

“Do you want to hold her?” She asked. Hesitantly he nodded. Arwen moved on the bed enough to make space for Aragorn to sit. When he did, she delicately handed over the girl. Aragorn caressed her cheeks and trailed down to her hands. Her hands were so small and it made her look even more fragile than she already was. The girl slowly reached over and grabbed her father’s finger, the one that had been tracing her cheeks with and smiled a toothless smile. A small hot drop ran down his toned cheek. This was the first time he shed a tear since he was a little boy. It was worth it though. He was a father now. Only Eleniel and Arwen mattered. His heart belonged to them.

Summer – 9th June  
The birth of Eleniel Undomiel  
Daughter of Arwen and Aragorn.   
Princess of Gondor.

 

Years passed on and Eleniel grew up to be just like her father. Even though she was only seven years old. She always wore a smile on her face and even managed to get her grandfather share a few small ones.  
Though she missed her father terribly, he still travelled and came to Rivendell every year or so. It was because he thought that way he would keep her safe. The dark lord may have been gone for three thousand years but Aragorn knew he was still out there; and him being who he is, he would only put Eleniel in danger.  
“Naneth, it hurts,” Eleniel croaked out. Small beads of sweat covered her forehead and her chocolate locks stuck to her deathly pale face. Pains ran throughout her body every now and then making her flinch and whimper. Arwen stayed with her dabbing her forehead with a cold and wet cloth. She had no idea what to do. Elves –even half elves- were not supposed to get sick. Her father didn’t so why did Eleniel? She was worried. Last time she saw someone in this condition was her mother; she died some time later. She didn’t want that to happen to Eleniel. She was her little girl. She didn’t know what she would do if she passed away.  
“Shhh, I know honey, everything will soon be alright,” the truth was, she was trying to convince herself more than Eleniel.  
“Arwen,” a mumble came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and stared at her father with tears in her grey eyes.  
“What is wrong with her Ada?” She asked.  
Though he didn’t have time to answer. Screams began to leave her lips as her bones made a satisfying crunch.  
“Arwen, step out of the room. NOW! You have to trust me!” Arwen stood her ground but didn’t last long when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her out of the room. The door slammed shut yet you could still hear the screams very clearly.  
“Arwen calm down. She will be alright. Your father will help her,” Arwen stilled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t even realize she was struggling until now. She turned and cried into his tunic, holding on tightly. Her grip tightened every time a scream echoed in the walls. Her nails soon began to dig into her palm and drew small amounts of blood. Her sobbing stopped but silent tears still dropped down her cheeks.

“Arwen?” She looked up meeting deep brown eyes. That was when she realized the screams stopped. She quickly pulled away and walked into the room. Her eyes immediately found her father sitting at the edge of the bed, beside Eleniel who seemed to be sleeping.  
“Is she alright?” Arwen asked lying beside her daughter and began to stroke her damp hair.“She is fine, she needs rest.”  
“What happened to her?” Her father stared at her with a troubled expression.  
“Arwen she received a gift,” his voice was filled with grief as he stared at his granddaughter.“I though you recieve them when you are born?” Arwen asked confused.  
“Arwen, that is not of importance at this moment. She has received a gift of healing.”  
“What?” Aragorn asked stepping into the room.  
“She has the gift of healing. Arwen we have got to protect her, there are people that will want to hurt her,” Elrond explained slowly with a solemn expression on his face. More tears welled in her eyes and she held her daughter tighter.  
“This is all my fault,” Aragorn muttered. Two heads snapped towards his direction.  
“Aragorn this is not your fault,” Arwen said trying to comfort him.  
“How is it not? Because of my blood, darkness will now be after my daughter!” He whisper yelled as not to wake Eleniel.  
“It was destroyed, Aragorn. Besides how will anyone find out?” That did it. She was right. But worry and guilt still remained. Darkness grew day by day along with its demons. They will just have to keep Eleniel in Rivendell at all costs.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Arwen smiled and kissed her daughter’s head. She won’t let anyone touch her little girl.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Nineteen years passed since Eleniel has gained her gift. Those nineteen years passed in peace. In those nineteen years she grew into a young beautiful Elleth. She had to the small of her back long wavy chocolate hair, heart shaped face, big stormy grey innocent eyes surrounded by long and thick black eyelashes; full rose-like lips, fairly tall with pale complexion and curves.  
She acted a lot like her parents. She surprised everyone with her great patience. At first impression she might seem mature for her age but she still has the heart of child. What did amaze everyone was that she was daring and grew up practicing with swords and daggers. Her mother disapproved slightly but could not help but be amused whenever she tried to sneak out and came back covered in mud with some bruises.  
From the first look it would seem like she had everything and anything she wanted. And more than once she tried to explain that she doesn't. She wanted to be able to explore Middle Earth. She wanted her family to finally be whole. But all of that is just a wish, a dream. Right? 

A ray of golden sunlight streamed through the crystal windows and shone brightly on a young girl's face. Murmuring curses in Sinadrin, she lazily rolled over before opening her eye lids revealing calm stormy grey eyes which belonged to no other than Eleniel Undomiel. She slowly sat up looking around her room, it was quiet simple really. She had baby blue walls, cream carpet, a big detailed with gold pattern crystal full length mirror that reflected her perfectly as she looked around her room and a dark patterned wardrobe all the way from Mirkwood. Of course she can't forget the balcony with silk see through curtains and a view of the whole Rivendell. The curtains flapped softly as the smell of woods filled Eleniel's room thorough the open balcony crystal clear door. Eleniel suddenly jumped out of her bed her mind swirling with happiness as she remembered that not only her mother is coming back but so is her father. Just like every other two years. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a random dress which was dark navy blue with red lining and scruffy loose bell white sleeves. She quickly put on her black flats and brushed through her long thick brown hair putting it into a bun with some loose strands caressing her face.  
"Princess Eleniel," the door opened and in the doorway stood Meredith, one of the maids of Rivendell. Meredith was a young girl about two hundred years old and was very pretty. Her raven black hair was tied in a high ponytail and her shining blue eyes swirled with storms. She was a sweet girl but her shyness always got in the way of makings friends. Not like it was proper to be friends with a Princess anyway.  
"Your mother has requested for you to join her in the healing room," Eleniel nodded grinning at the young maid.  
"Thank you Meredith," Meredith smiled back and bowed before walking out, closing the door soundlessly after her. Eleniel sighed and put on her tiara, she really hated that thing. She didn’t believe in status no matter how much her grandfather disapproved of it. She walked down the familiar gold corridors stopping at a chestnut color swirled patterned door. She turned the gold knob entering a medium sized room, inside her mother, grandfather and Gandalf the Grey were waiting all looking worried. Eleniel looked at the bed which was occupied by a small hobbit with pale eyes gasping for breath. Eleniel quickly walked over to him looking at the black wound, losing her smile instantly.  
"What happened?" Asked Eleniel looking at her mother.  
"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade. We tried to heal him but he's too far."  
"What's his name?"  
"Frodo," Eleniel nodded and placed her soft, smooth hand gently on the hobbit's sweaty forehead closing her eyes.  
"(Frodo come back to the light. The blade's power has been broken. Come back to the light.)"A bright light shone from Eleniel's hand making Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen look away. Eleniel kept her eyes closed and very slowly she guided her pale hand to hold his shoulder tightly, while murmuring under her breath. Frodo began to squirm around and yelling to get away, feeling the fire in his shoulder burning his blood. He tried to desperately get out of her grip but she pinned his shoulder down, her words coming out faster in a hurry, sounding like a big jumble of words. His scream finally echoed throughout the room as she let go, a mere scar left in the place of the wound. Eleniel slowly got up and smiled faintly at her family before hitting the ground, darkness over taking her vision.

“Is she going to be alright?” A voice called out. She stirred lightly before gripping the soft sheets beneath her which confused her to no ends, the last thing she remembered was hitting the ground after she assisted in healing one of the hobbits. Frodo! Bright light punched her eyes as her eyelids fluttered open, groaning lightly she sat up and only then she realized she was on a small couch beside the bed Frodo was occupying.  
“What happened?” She asked, her thoughts all over the place as she looked at three worried faces. Her mother looked slightly relieved when Eleniel opened her eyes as Elrond and Gandalf relaxed completely.  
“You used a lot of your energy and power to heal Frodo and, by the looks of it, your body could not handle it very well. Nevertheless, I am very proud of you Eleniel; Frodo’s wound is now a mere scar, however you should learn not to push your limits,” Eleniel smiled tightly at Elrond as she got up from the small couch, taking a small glance outside in the process.  
“Is father here yet?” She asked ignoring her grandfather’s protests. Arwen gave smirked at her daughter before replying.  
“He will arrive shortly, why don’t you go to the front courtyard and wait for him?” She didn’t even give it a second though before she rushed out to the door calling out apologies to the maid she bumped into.  
When Eleniel did come into the yard a bunch of elflings pulled her into a game which was she more than happy to take part in. She reached out her arms and tried to follow the laughter and calls they made towards her as a blindfold cut off her eyesight. Horse hooves sound tapped at her eardrums but ignored it and continued to blindly wander around in circles, her laughter mixing with others. Finally she reached out and touched someone’s face when she realized the person was taller than her, quickly she took of her blindfold and met his amused gaze.  
“Father!” She reached around his waist crushing him in a hug not caring how he smelled or looked like.  
“I missed you too Ellie,” a soft smiled reached her face when in addition he kissed her head before pulling away; no one has been allowed to call her Ellie except for her father. It was not only that he came up with it but also because it was something just for him.  
“Mother is in the healing room,” Eleniel said pointedly staring at him. Aragorn grinned and kissed her head once more before muttering.  
“I promise we’ll catch up later,” she smiled and pushed him towards the entrance to the house of Elrond.  
“I know, now go,” Eleniel then turned to the elflings who wore innocent looks.  
“Who’s next?”


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The gentle singning of the birds broke the darkness that kept lingering in him. A stray sunlight hit his eyelids making them flutter open showing not the milky white he had a few days ago but deep blue irises.  
“Where am I?” He managed to utter out.  
“You are in the House of Elrond and it’s ten o’clock in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know,” an elderly voice answered. He turned his head to the side and sat up wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder that ran through.  
“Gandalf!” He said surprised at the sight of the old wizard sitting in a rocking chair, guarding over him while smoking his morning pipe. A gentle smile lifted on his wrinkled features however it did not reach his wise grey eyes.  
“Yes I am here-” He said quietly in comfort and drew on his pipe.” – and you’re lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you my dear hobbit,” he shook his head, guilt overwhelming his heart. Once again, Frodo clutched his left breast, his face scrunched up in pain.  
“What happened Gandalf?” Frodo asked after a moment of silence earning a quizzical look from the elder wizard.  
“Why didn’t you meet us?” He added catching onto the look sent his direction. Gandalf’s eyes glazed over as he stared ahead of him into a distance.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Frodo. I was delayed,” he replied sighing. Frodo kept staring at him not understanding what he meant.  
“Gandalf? What is it?” He questioned cautiously after receiving no further words from him, almost as if memories were replaying right before his eyes.  
“Hmm? Nothing Frodo,” he shook his head unconvincingly. He opened his mouth as if to push it further but the door burst open and in ran another hobbit who was quite plump with short flaming hair.  
“Frodo!” He shouted breathing in relief and taking his friend’s hand in his own.  
“Sam!”  
“Bless you, you’re awake!” Frodo laughed at his excitement but he could not help but feel grateful to have someone to love him as much as Sam.  
“Sam has hardly left your side,” Gandalf said amused. Sam blushed but he did not care and kept on rambling.  
“We were that worried about you, weren’t we Mr. Gandalf?”  
“By the skills of Princess Eleniel, you’re beginning to mend,” a young woman stepped out cutting off his air supply. Her dark brown locks fell down her back softly, a tiara decorating her head that had a pale blue pearl in the middle of the twisted details. A blood red gown clung onto her figure that brought out the pale color on her cheeks. She had a heart shaped face and big deep stormy grey eyes that showed nothing but kindness and compassion.  
“Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins,” she greeted her voice like angels sinning. Were all elves like that? Because if they were he would definitely love the time he will spend here.  
Eleniel hurried down to the entrance to greet the arrivals to Rivendell. She got there just in time to see a handful of men ride in with white detailed silver trees as their heirloom. The man who seemed to be the leader stopped, swerving slightly the white mare he mounted overlooking at the view of the lit up city in front of him.  
"Lord Boromir, it is a great pleasure to meet you,” she chimed in making his gaze snap to her. Something sparked in his hazel eyes but it was gone before any identification would appear. A large grin made its way onto his face as he dismounted taking her hand in his and gently kissing the back of her hand.  
“Likewise my lady,” he replied straightening up. Eleniel politely waved to the stable boys to take away the horses that stood on the sidelines.  
“Lord Elrond would welcome all of you personally but he cannot due to the very important meeting that is happening right now. However he told me that all of you should make yourself as comfortable as you can. Someone will be sent for you when the council will begin, until then you are free to do whatever you like,” she addressed not only Boromir but also the men that stood behind him, eyes empty of emotion. After they left she greeted the dwarves that came not a long time after. Eleniel repeated the lines, feeling sick of the duty she had as a royal woman. She was glad when the last bunch rode in gracefully their long hair resting on their shoulders neatly. She however was surprised at the sight of their leader. He dismounted a relaxed look on his face as he took a look over at his second home.  
“Prince Legolas,” she said timidly. He turned his body fully towards her, confusion filling his warm orbs.  
“I am truly sorry but have we met before?” The question left her amused as she answered mischievously.  
“Am I really not worth remembering?” Legolas didn’t blink once when he realized who stood in front of him. Little Eleniel? The last time he saw her she was a chubby eleven year old who was pestering her father about fighting techniques. Now she was here, a woman, not the little girl who would jump in his arms and ask him to read adventure stories to her before she went to sleep.  
“Lena?” She waved her fingers at him in a sarcastic greeting. Within the second she found herself in his arms with her arms attaching themselves automatically to his tunic.  
“I missed you,” he mumbled, threading his fingers through her wavy locks.  
“I missed you too,” she returned, her voice muffled by his chest. The gesture send electricity through his body, a feeling a warmth of love and safety rushing through his veins.  
“We have a long talk ahead of us.”  
They walked along the weary emerald gardens, their laughs echoing throughout Rivendell making the natives smile in hope at the young elves. It was a beacon of hope for them, seeing the jewel of Rivendell smile. It felt like the evil times have never ceased upon Middle Earth. It reminded them of their times as young elflings, lighting up hope for the Middle Earth to be right again.  
She smiled wishfully as she closely listened to all the stories of the adventures that Legolas has experienced. There was no use in lying, she was jealous. Eleniel never had the chance or the choice to travel around Middle- Earth. She held passion for travelling mostly because of her father; Aragorn. He, himself loved to be a free spirit so he came back every two years to visit his daughter seeing as nothing could take away his heart from it. Eleniel wished she could be like him mostly because she was treated like a porcelain doll about to break ever since birth and was expected to act like the elven society saw appropriate. But she was tired of it. She didn’t want an arranged marriage or being told what to do or being stuck in a castle or keep getting suffocated by maids.  
“Eleniel are you alright?” She turned to look at him, her glazed look clearing.  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” She questioned back, her voice empty of any negative emotion. Legolas stooped her from walking any further by gently grabbing her right upper arm.  
“Eleniel, this isn’t the time to say what is expected of you. Tell me what is wrong,” his voice was soft but commanding, the voice of a true King.  
“It does not matter. It’s rather childish really,” he frowned as she gave him a tight smile. He didn’t want her to feel like she needed to lock away her emotions while being with him. A quiet sound reached his ears and they twitched slightly making Eleniel laugh slightly, bringing a real smile to her face. She gently brushed her fingertips against the tip of his ear, noticing the way he shivered as she did so.  
“My Lady, the council is about to begin and Lord Elrond requests your presence,” Eleniel smiled thankfully at the maid and quickly slid out of Legolas’s grasp before following the maid, leaving him wondering and concerned.

Eleniel sat next to her father in a circle that was filled with representatives of Middle Earth: Elves, Dwarves and Men. She looked around in wonder and sent a comforting smile towards Frodo who sat on the other end of the circle next to Gandalf. Elrond rose from his seat to greet his guests.  
“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom,” an invisible veil of silence covered the area as Lord Elrond studied each creature individually. Finally his eyes reached Frodo.  
“Bring forth the ring, Frodo,” Elrond gestured to the stone pillith behind him as he slightly stepped aside. Frodo hesitated for a spare second before he silently walked over to the pillith and very slowly and carefully put the ring down in the middle of the stone.  
“So it’s true,” a deep murmur came from Boromir as he covered his mouth and stared intently at the small golden object before him. Frodo, however, has not paid no mind to it and sat back down, closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he felt the weight of his shoulder being lifted. Boromir in return, stood to his feet speaking quietly but loud enough to reach everyone’s ears.  
“In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found-“ with each word he took a step towards the ring. Gandalf and Elrond subtly shared concerned looks when Boromir began to reach for the ring.  
“-Isildur’s bane,” the concerned expression faded when Elrond jumped to his feet shouting fiercely.  
“Boromir!” The sky darkened and Gandalf began to speak in the Black Speech making Boromir jump back in fright. Eleniel gripped her seat tightly and closed her eyes feeling a sharp torturous pain rise in her body. Suddenly the speech has halted and the sun has forced its way out of the clouds once more. Boromir sat down, the only expression on his face was the blanched color that appeared on his cheeks.  
“Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris,” Elrond burst out horrified and angered by Gandalf’s actions.  
“I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil,” Gandalf returned to his seat a grim expression on his face when his eyes landed on Boromir who stood up once more addressing all the people that sat around him.  
“Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him.”  
“You cannot weild it!” Aragorn intervened.  
“None of us can,” Eleniel said softly just as Boromir turned to face them.  
“The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!” Aragorn raised his voice trying to get the point through this man’s thick skull.  
“And what would a ranger know of this matter?” Boromir questioned scathingly. Aragorn’s posture faltered at that. However he did not had to answer because Legolas suddenly stood up, ready to defend his friend.  
“This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,” Legolas calmly spat out. Boromir turned to face Aragorn, looking him straight in the eye.  
“This…is Isildur’s heir?” He asked. His voice clearly showing the utter amusement and disbelief behind it.  
“And heir to the throne of Gondor,” Legolas said, his anger getting the best of him. Aragorn held his hand up and spoke calmly to Legolas.  
“Havo dad, Legolas,” he glared at Boromir once more before he followed the order, astonished on how Aragorn had not felt offended.  
“Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King,” Boromir finalized and sat back in his seat, staring at Aragorn with strong distaste. Eleniel glared right back and gritted her teeth. What an ignorant imbecil!  
“Aragorn is right, we cannot use it,” Gandalf put in before Elrond stood up, his long red robes following.  
“You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed,” Boromir looked down in despair.“What are we waiting for?” Gimli asked as he stood up and raised his axe, earning exchanged looks of worry between Gandalf and Elrond. He brought his axe down on the ring and was thrown back. Eleniel gasped and reached to hold her lower back, feeling as if hot lava was being poured on her old wound.  
“Eleniel?” Aragorn asked as he placed his hands on her cheeks looking into her eyes. A small tear ran down her pale cheek.  
“It’s as if he doesn’t want me to forget,” she whispered. Aragorn helped her sit up straight looking regretful. They both turned their attention to where Gimli’s axe blade lay in pieces on the ground as the ring remained unharmed.  
“The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this,” Elrond said gravely. They sat in silence before Boromir began to open his mouth once again, a scare tale flowing out.  
“One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.”  
“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The ring must be destroyed!” Legolas said full of determination.  
“And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it,” Gimli asked disgusted.  
“And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” Of course that idiot just had to join in!  
“I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!” Gimli insulted as he shouted loudly. The elves shot up to defend Legolas as men and dwarves did the same.  
“Never trust an elf!” Gimli added. Eleniel sighed as they began arguing, Gandalf losing his marbles as he began to argue as well. Elrond stepped back, his feature showing irritation. Frodo stared long at the ring before he burst out.  
“I will take it!” Not a breath was spared on him and he looked around helplessly before his eyes landed on Eleniel, almost pleading. She groaned in defeat and stood to her feet.  
“NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!!!” Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Eleniel who stood there with crossed arms.  
“Before I let Frodo speak let me tell you one thing. You better stop being so ignorant to those labeled below us as I can guarantee that he holds more bravery and loyalty than some of you and will end up being the savior of Middle-Earth. Now, keep your tongue behind your teeth and listen,” she hissed, eyes burning with fury that has almost touched Sauron’s. The ones who say that a woman’s wrath is deadlier than any other was more than right. All eyes turned to Frodo and he suddenly began to think it wasn’t such a good idea to ask Eleniel for help, he started to feel even smaller under everyone’s gaze.  
“I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way,” he said softly as if ashamed at his lack of information. Although Gandalf felt more frightened than any, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“I bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear,” he said softly answering his unvoiced pleas.  
“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword,” Aragorn said and pushed past so he could kneel before Frodo, his promise true to every word. He sent an expectant look towards his daughter.  
“And you have my gift,” she answered and ran her hand on his cheek. She stood by her father who pulled her close to his side a proud smile on his face.  
“And you have my bow,” Legolas decided.  
“And my axe,” Gimli joined.  
“You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done,” Boromir suddenly said and stood beside Aragorn with a grim expression.  
“Hey!” A voice erupted. The council jumped slightly startled as they heard a pat of feet running to stand next Frodo.  
“Mr. Frodo’s not going anywhere without me,” Sam said firmly and crossed his arms to look more stern despite the amused look Elrond bore.  
“No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!” Elrond said sarcastically. Sam sank slightly and looked everywhere but Elrond’s eyes, feeling a bit ashamed.  
“Wait! We’re coming to!” Another voice shouted as two more hobbits joined the gathering.  
“You’d have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us,” Merry put in.  
“Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission……..quest……..thing,” Pippin said hesitantly.  
“Well that rules you out Pip,” Merry said with a serious expression.  
“Ten companions...so be it! You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring,” Elrond said proudly.  
“Right, where are we going?”


	4. Chapter Three

___________________________________________________________________________  
Now I'm wondering why,  
I've kept this bottled inside.  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
-Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

Chapter Three

"No! I will not allow it!" Eleniel sighed tiredly and titled her head back against the wall where she rested. They have been going at it for the past hour and her head was beggining to pound.  
"Arwen, she is but an adult. Today is the celebreation of her twenty sixth year of birth, we cannot tell her what to do anymore. The decision is hers and hers alone," her father attempted to explain.  
"No, I will not allow her, have you forgotten what has happened a few years ago? She was only sixteen, Aragorn," tears threatened to prick her eyes as the memories flashed before her. She was foolish back then and she paid the worst price of all. She unconciously reached back and rubbed the scar on her lower back that was concealed by her dress.  
"Exactly, Arwen, that was ten years ago. She has learnt from her mistake. You cannot hold it over her for eternity, she is an adult. If you do not let her go, we might loose her."  
"What are you doing?" Eleniel quickly scrambled to her feet and smiled sheepishly as she looked up into his eyes.  
"Father and Mother are arguing and have been for quite some time," he streched out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it.  
"Where are you going to take me?" His response was a mere smile and he grasped her hand, leading them away from the chambers.

They stepped out of the house and followed the tight stone path that led to one of the waterfalls. The area was secluded and the soft pink willows swayed gently with the wind, brushing against the emerald tress planted behind them, waking them to join in. The only sound could be heard by the waterfall which made it sound like a lullaby, singing with the wind.  
"What's wrong Eleniel?" She opened her mouth to answer when he quickly added. "Please do not lie, do not hide behind those fake smiles. I want to know what's wrong," she smiled slightly, hearing the comfort in his voice.   
"I'm thinking about not following through with the journey. My mother does not wish for me to leave, I love her too much the bear the thought of her hating me. Besides, grandfather said it was a mistake to let me attend to the council, many men complained about a woman knowing such important matters, he now ordered me to stay in Rivendell and let men do their job as I'm a woman and not fit enough. He thinks it was a mistake for thinking I was different in comparison to the other ellyths," she whispered, feeling the wind tug at her locks playfully.  
"Where are we Legolas?"  
"Do you not remember?" When he recieved a mere blank stare, he gave out a small chuckle.  
"A few years ago, I stood right in this very spot, playing with a girl barely fourteen of age. I did not say it but she could see the struggle the swam in my eyes and she asked me what troubles I bore. I told her that I was expected to be the perfection I could never achieve, I was expected to marry a she-elf that followed orders without question. Yet I was frightened to voice my thoughts to my own father. She said that the first rule of truly living is to do the thing you are most afraid of. She said that if my father does not understand, he does not deserve me as a son. She said that I need to find my own path and follow it and the people that did not understand, will learn to because they will see that I am not an empty shell that does what is expected of them," Eleniel kept listening intently, processing his words in every possible way. He searched her eyes for any emotion and was glad to find the tiniest bit of realization.  
"That little girl was you, Eleniel. Please, do not push people away, take your own words to heart. I promise you that your mother will not hate you nor stop loving you," he brushed off the stray tear that slid down her pale cheek. She wrapped her arms round his torso and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
She stared at her reflection blankly. She wore a light golden gown with flared sleeves that ended at her elbows, the neckline was quite low but enough to make her look respectable. The dress was tight around her bust and stomach and flared out gently below the waist, a short slit coming up to her left knee. Her dark locks were curled and twisted into an elegant bun with a few curly pieces framing her face. She didn't look like herself. She was the princess that everyone expected, most elves would love to be in her position. But she craved freedom, she wanted to explore all that she could before even thinking of settling down. She had no doubt, the first thing she will step into the Grand Hall, her grandfather and mother will pester her about the candidates they have chosen to talk to her. She didn't understand. Her mother did not want this for herself, she went against her father's wishes and fell in love with a ranger; a man. Why did she want this for her daughter? It just didn't make sense to her. She sighed and glanced at her tiara. Was she becoming the very empty shell she did not want to be?   
The first rule of truly living is to do the thing you are most afraid of...  
...need to find my own path and follow it...  
...I am not an empty shell...  
...take your own words to heart...  
...I promise you...  
Eleniel took a deep shaky breath and slowly began to walk out, knowing perfectly well that her grandfather is not going to like it one bit.  
She nervously turned the corner coming face to face, not only with the white oak doors, but her grandfather and parents as well. They looked straigh at her and she felt a surge of fright curse through her. She never told anyone how she truly felt about how she was treated except for Legolas. Now, she stood in front of their fearful eyes and she wasn't so sure she could follow through. With a successful attempt to calm herself down, she came to a halt.  
"Eleniel, where is your tiara?" Elrond asked.  
"In my room," she answered shortly. This ends today.   
"Hurry and go get it then.The guests will begin to turn impatient in a short while," Elrond made a gesture as if to push her back in the direction of her chambers but she stepped aside from his grasp.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Eleniel, don't be so disrespectful to your grandfather," Arwen warned gently.  
"What do you expect me to do? Say 'yes' to everything? I am tired of this! You treat me like a piece of glass and have kept me locked up ever since birth. I will not follow through with this anymore, you cannot see that I'm crumbling down! I am becoming an empty shell and none of you even make an attempt to save me from it. Is that what you want? For me to listen to your every word without question and die suffocating within these walls? For me to stay miserable for the rest of my life because you are the ones who want to be happy with my life whereas I feel like I'm chained up and dying? Do any of you care enough to see past my facade?" Her voice trailed to a whisper as she felt herself break down once again. She did not want to cry, but lately everything has been getting to her. All those things she kept bottled inside for years began to lash out.  
"Eleniel, please do not start this. Let's just go inside-" Arwen began but Eleniel stood her ground.  
"I am not starting anything. You only want me to go inside to talk to the candidates you and grandafther have chosen. Mother, I feel so lost, you did not wish this life for yourself so I beg of you to help me understand. I beg of you, why do you want me to live this life? I feel as though I don't matter to you anymore. You fell in love with father and had me because you were so in love. Or was I just a mistake?" Eleniel did not stay to see the tears build up in her relatives eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped into the Grand Hall, closing the door behind her.  
"Have I lost her already?" Arwen asked.  
They have been celebrating for the past few hours but she did not make a single eye contact with her parents or her grandfather. But that did not mean they have done the same. They watched her carefully as she spoke to the guests, a fake smile plastered on her face and laughter that didn't manage to light up her eyes like it usually did. None of them could believe they have missed these signs throughout all these years.  
"May I have this dance?" She let a shy smile grace her lips but placed her hand in his nonetheless. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear so that people would not hear very much.  
"How are you holding up?" He asked.  
"I do not know myself anymore. But I do feel guilty."  
"Why is that?"  
"I just- I am scared of their reactions once the celebration is over."  
"You should not be afraid of your own parents, Eleniel. They will not blame you but themselves."  
"How do you know that Legolas?" She questioned and looked into his eyes. He gently squeezed her hand and spun her round.  
"That is what my father was like when I told him my own worries. He said he should have realized that is not what I would have wanted, he said I was just like my mother," a small ounce of sadness always overwhelmed him when he talked about his mother. She sailed to the Grey Heavens a few years ago when she was attacked with a death threatning disease. His father, Thranduil, refused to see her slowly die and sailed her to the Grey Heavens where she would find peace, knowing he will join her in time which is one of the reasons why he kept going.  
"I know. You were lucky and brave enough to let him have his word though. I walked away before any of them could say anything and now I'm too frightened to make this right, I'm too selfish for my own good because I want them to understand and to let me follow through with this but I didn't consider how they felt about it."  
"Selfish? Eleniel, not too long ago you were crying about how you want to be the perfect daughter so that they would love you and wanted to stay home to please them. Explain to me, how is that selfish in any way?"  
"I-" She was cut off by a short sharp sound of glass being hit, alerting everyone and halting their current movement and actions. At the very front stood Elrond with a sheer golden glass, waiting for everyone's attention, once he got it, Elrond cleared his throat.  
"Tonight we celebrate not only the brave members of the Fellowship who put their lives at risk to protect Middle Earth but also the twenty sixth year of age of my granddaughter, Eleniel. I will ask you to raise your glass-" Eleniel took the lean goblet of the silver tray that the maids and servants walked around with, passing the drinks to every member of the celebration.  
"- and toast with me. I wish you all the luck and hope on this Earth to pull you through the hardest of times. Eleniel, I hope..." Elrond hesitated as he swolled the thick lump of air that was stuck in his throat. She could not tell, but she though she saw tears in his eyes as he met her gaze. "...that you will find what you're looking for. Hail!" Eleniel lifted the glass to her lips and drank some of the sweet dark wine.  
"Now, for the cake," Arwen and Aragorn stalked over and led her to the centre of the room when they wheeled in the cake. It was huge. The cake was white, decorated with red roses and vines along the edges, a detailed sketch of her face was done in red icing and along the top of it 'Eleniel' was written in Elvish.  
"Make a wish," Arwen said softly. She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out the simple white candles that sat in the cake. It was good so far, but the night has not ended.

"Promise you will return, I cannot bare to lose you," Arwen whispered as she hugged Eleniel close to her. After much tears and apologies, Arwen agreed reluctantly to let her go. Knowing that she will be taken care of.  
"I promise," she uttered out, knowing perfectly that she might not make it but it was the very bit of reassurance that her mother needed.  
"I love you, you know that."  
"I'm so sorry, mother."


	5. Chapter Four

___________________________________________________________________________  
It's my fate, it's my life  
This is our battle cry.  
They can't bring us down, if we stand our ground.  
If we live, if we die we will shout out  
our battle cry.   
\- Battle Cry by Skillet  
___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

The crack of dawn greeted the awakening Rivendell as the soon-to-be heroes of Middle Earth began to prepare to leave the safety of the elves.  
Eleniel clasped the necklace around her neck and just stared blankly at the mirror.  
Her brown locks were tied up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon and she had a red tunic on with long bell sleeves. It was paired up with black breeches and her knee high black boots and silk black cloak. She strapped on her sword and hid her daggeres in her boots.   
The daggers were fairly simple, small and light in weight with blue twists along the handle. Her sword ,however, was given to her by her father six years ago. It was made out of silver, the handle was a rusty gold color with emerald gems along the hems.   
Eleniel looked at her reflection, her long slender fingers reaching up to trace the silver evenstar that lay on her chest. She had it ever since she was eighteen, given to her by her mother. Arwen told her to only give it to her true love, much like she did with Aragorn, and now eight years later, she still had not found him. Eleniel hoped she would find him soon, she won't live an eternal life unlike the elves.   
Her hand dropped as she broke eye contact with the crystal glass and headed towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the chambers she occupied since she was a child for what seemed like the last time. She can't deny that she won't miss the soft bed or the calm songs of the waterfalls or the sense of security her home provided but she felt the need to prove herself, she needed to be free. She has seen the disgusted looks she has recieved from the men in the council in which case Boromir did not try to hide his disagreement. In their eyes women were seen as nothing but a house maid, child bearer and a solution to keep the bed warm. Lord Elrond has already recieved complaints and various disapprovals for not only letting a woman into a secret council but also because he did not object to her assissting in a journey that will decide the fate of Middle Earth, she was seen as a burden to many. She sighed sadly and slowly backed away from her chambers, closing the door softly.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," the fellowship stood outside the gates to Rivendell, listening intently to Lord Elrond and taking in all the last moments of safety and peace.  
"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you," Elrond raised his hand and gestured for them to leave, a sharp emotion of dread filled every single member of the fellowship, no matter how small.  
"The fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf announced as he looked at Frodo in high expectation. The small halfling slowly turned around and with great reluctance, he began to trudge out of Rivendell. The companions began to follow, Aragorn and Arwen shared a long glance before he bowed his head and began to follow them out. Eleniel hesitated once her father followed and nervously looked around before she quickly ran to her mother, embracing her tightly.  
"Amin mela lle," (I love you) she whispered in her ear before she jogged out to join the fellowship.  
Although the journey barely began, most were disheartened due to the long walks they had to bare with before they rested for the night. They walked for a fair few weeks, heading towards the mountains and unsteady ground, when Gandalf allowed them to rest near the ancient ruins seeing the worn out looks on the hobbits faces.

Boromir had a look of astonishment when Merry and Pippin asked him to teach them how to spare, it was a quite entertaining sight, starting with them not knowing how to hold a sword properly and dropping it in fright when Boromir attempted to attack them (gently of course) to see how they got on and Aragorn giving them small advices here and there as he sat on a large boulder, smoking his pipe.

Frodo sat near Sam, who began to cook lunch for his companions, and just stared at the surrounding mountains before them with Eleniel holding him around the shoulder and rubbing circles into his shoulder in a comforting manner as he leaned into her. When they left Rivendell, Frodo started to sleep less in fear of a night raid or loosing the ring and dooming Middle Earth. Eleniel, noticing it staright away, stayed near him during the night humming lullaby tunes that her mother sang to her as a baby. Otherwise, during daylight, she was found with Legolas who told her all kinds of adventures he endured in Mirkwood and the history behind his home.  
Gandalf sat heavily on the stone with his pipe that overlooked on everyone's activities, Gimli grumbling beside him and Legolas on the sideline due to being stubborn and insisting he kept watch during the rest in the mountains.  
"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf loudly planned out loud the journey to the most dreaded place in Middle Earth.

"Good, very good," Boromir praised Pippin as he continued to practice with him.  
"Move your feet," Aragorn instructed.  
"You look good Pippin," Merry said slightly amused at his cousin as he deflected the swings Boromir swung at him.  
"Thanks." Pippin replied cheerily and looked over his shoulder at Merry, a proud smile attached to his face. Sam lightly shook his head at the two as he sat next Frodo, handing him a plate of food not too long ago.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said to Gandalf, his gruff voice ringing in their ears. Gandalf shook his head as his eyes glazed over with slight fear.  
"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli grunted in annoyance and walked a bit further away from the wizard, his hope of seeing his cousin again were crushed. Legolas ran in front Gandalf and took position on the highest boulder he could find to starte curiously at the odd grey cloud in the clear sky, Gandalf also looking on at the sudden appearance.

"ARGH!" Pippin hissed out as he dropped his sword having his hand cut accidently by Boromir.  
"Sorry!" Boromir uttered out quickly and stepped forward to inspect the damage of Pippin's hand but in return, Pippin kicked his leg making him cry out in pain as well.  
"Get him!" Merry shouted as the two hobbits wrestled Boromir to the ground.  
"For the Shire! Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Aragorn marched up to them with an amused expression and got a hold of the hobbits.  
"Gentlemen that's enough." He called out before Merry and Pippin grabbed each of his legs and pulled him backwards to the ground erupting a loud laugh from Eleniel. Sam shook his head again at the foolishness of his friends and stood up, intedning on walking back to the fire when he noticed the dark cloud in the sky.  
"What is that?" He asked even though he slightly feared the answer.   
"Nothing it's just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli answered, reassuring Sam just for that split second.  
"It's moving fast...against the wind," Boromir countered out of breath as he stood up. Eleniel's eyes suddenly widened in fright.  
"Crebain from Dudland!" Legolas announced loudly and everyone began to collect their equipment in panic once they heard Melody shout "Hide!"  
She grabbed Frodo and hid them from view under a curved boulder, her father joining them soon enough. Aragorn tried to shield them both as much as he could when the croaks of the flying creatures burst their eardrums. Even after they black crows were gone, they stayed in their places for a while longer ensuring the safety that they will desperately need. Aragorn slowly crawled out before helping his daughter and Frodo just as Gandalf spoke.  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Eleniel glanced at the snow covered peak mountains and felt fear freeze her veins, she was terrified of heights more than anyone and the fact that she won't even be able to see where she steps made her feel nauseous.


	6. Chapter Five

___________________________________________________________________________  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you fighting for?  
Cos' time is always slipping away,  
The whole world is watching  
the whole world is watching you when you rise.  
-Whole World Is Watching by Within Temptation  
___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

The cold, bitter air tackled their bodies as they walked along the pure white slope. Eleniel - who had been feeling sick ever since they stepped onto the mountain- walked along next her father as he gently rubbed her back from time to time. There was no particular reason to her fear of heights. It has just been something that she has always been afraid of and she never really had a problem of facing one of her fears as she was constantly kept under 'safe' watch.  
"Frodo!" Aragorn quickly hurried up the slope to catch the falling hobbit. Frodo gasped for air and searched under his shirt for the ring as Eleniel quickly brushed the snow out of his hair. The concern on his face showed before he followed Aragorn's and Eleniel's gaze further up the mountain to Boromir who picked up the ring by its chain, a pure looke of awe on his face. Every creature halted and turned to look at the scene unfolding before their eyes, Gandalf standing by shooting concerned looks, switching between Boromir and the ring.  
"Boromir?" Eleniel asked softly as she took a few steps forward carefully. Aragorn slowly reached down to grip the hilt of his sword when he heard Boromir speak, completely mesmerised by it.  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir muttered and reached out to touch the small ring that dangled in front of his face, moving in temptation and whispering, manipulating him.  
"Boromir!" Aragorn cut in sharply, his voice full of urgency as if he was afraid of the result. Boromir looked towards him, his gaze clearing from the isolation the ring created in a moment of weakness.  
"Give the ring to Frodo," he finished. A shocked look crossed over Boromir's face and he slowly trudged towards Frodo, the ring swinging madly on its chain.  
"As you wish. I care not," Bromir breathed out, holding out the chain for Frodo to take. Frodo snatched it fom his grip. Boromir hesitated at the look on Aragorn's face before he laughed, ruffled Frodo's snow covered hair and walked off.   
"Be catious of him Eleniel, I do not want to see you hurt in any way," Aragorm muttered to his daughter. She nodded silently and continued to help Frodo up the mountain, catching her father release the grip on his sword out of the corner of her eye.

The snow storm increased as they climbed further up the mountain, blinding them and freezing their insides. Eleniel walked on top of the snow along with Legolas, shivering silently in attempts to conceal it. She had given her cloak to Frodo once she has seen his lips turn purple and the shivers that stopped him for carrying on.   
Legolas glanced at her, feeling worry creep up his stomach. Eleniel was not a full elleth and he was concerned she might catch a deadly ilness and fall before the true beginning of their journey. He halted, the fellowship slowly passing him by, staring at the far away mountains.  
"There is a fell voie on the air," Legolas said loudly, bringing Eleniel closer to him despite her weak attempts to push him away.  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled before a mighty crack was heard over their heads and great chunks of snow fell, narrowly missing the fellowship.  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Eleniel yelled over the storm, frightened of what might happen to the little ones if Saruman was successful in taking down the mountain.  
"No!" Gandalf shouted back and stepped towards the edge of the narrow mountain path.  
"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!" He raised his staff and pointed it towards the mountains. In response, a streak of lightning hit the top of the mountain and a sea of snow fell down and buried the fellowship. Legolas tightened his grip on Eleniel's hand and dragged her back up along with himself.   
She gasped for much needed air, feeling her body shutting down as the cold overwhelmed her.  
"Lena, are you alright?" She nodded and stepped back from Legolas, she was not going to show her weakness and prove everyone right, she is not weak nor helpless. Although, she did feel guilty once she was his sad eyes that turned away from her once she looked up, almost hurtfully.  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir butted in, hopes high in his voice.  
"The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn objected tightening his grip on Frodo, who started to sway lightly on his feet.  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested creating a horrified look on Gandalf's face. He stared at the fellowship for a long time before his eyes lingered on Frodo.  
"Let the ringbearer decide," Gandalf announced and everyone turned to look at Frodo who looked so fragile wrapped in a cloak far too big for him. Frodo turned to Sam, silently asking him which road to take.  
"We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir referred to the two hobbits he held onto who looked frozen and terrified at the though of continuing through the mountain pass.  
"Frodo?" Gandalf preassured.   
"We will go through the mines," he asnwered hesitantly, the hobbits turned to him in relief.  
"So be it," a loud thud turned everyone's attention the the female that slowly started sinking back into the snow.  
"Eleniel!" Legoas quickly gathered her in his arms and kindly asked Aragorn to remove the cloak that Legolas did not bother to use.  
"She is cold as ice," he wrapped her up in his cloak and followed everyone down the mountain, praying that Eleniel would last.

The hard ground was the first thing she felt when she began to regain conciousness but her head was propped up on a soft material and her body felt a bit overheated. Eleniel fluttered her eyes open to face the full moon that rose high above her.  
"Lena, are you alright?" She slightly tilted her head to the right and smiled lightly at him.  
"I am fine, what happened?" She asked sitting up and removing the bandage of herbs that was wrapped around her head.  
"You collapsed. You recklessly gave away your cloak and nearly died because of it," Legolas answered tightly. Eleniel frowned.  
"Frodo needed it more than I did. I am fine, Legolas. Nothing to worry about," she tried to soothe him but he only turned his head away trying to contain his anger.  
"You are not fine Eleniel. You think that I will not worry about you even when you are so close to losing your life? Do you really think I am that heartless? Do you think that my f-" He cut himself short and took a deep breath in.  
"Do not do it again. You are more needed than you previously thought," he snapped and walked away. Eleniel winced slightly but had to admit, what she did was pretty thoughtless, she never thought of the spare cloak that was kept. However, she could not comprehend why Legolas was so mad at her, yes she almost died but she didn't. Her father did not-  
"Eleniel, how could you not just simply ask for help?" Her father asked in a calm tone that frightened her a little, knowing perfectly well he was ready to strangle her.  
"I-I did not want to prove them right. I'm not weak, I could have handled it," she admited quietly, bowing her head in slight shame and guilt.  
"But you did not handle it. That was a reckless reason and decision. You are not weak and you know that perfectly well, do you know how worried I was?" He questioned, fury in his eyes. She smiled innocently and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry father," a loud splash erupted making Aragorn look up in high alarm before he quickly strode towards Merry and Pippin. Eleniel frowned slightly but shook of the small amount of jealousy that built up in her stomach and walked over to Legolas who had his back turned on her.  
"Legolas, I-"  
"It's a riddle," Frodo announced in realization and stood up, taking steps closer to the mountain gates.   
"Speak friend...and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He questioned, his eyes staring at Gandalf from its corners.  
"Mellon," he answered deeply. The mountain let out a rumble before splitting the doorway in two, creating an opening into the Mines. The fellowship slowly followed Gandalf into the mines, the eerie silence increasing their cautiousness and kicking their senses into overdrive.  
"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat ofo the bone!" Gimli exclaimed in happiness, bringing up a disgusted look on Legolas' face who did not seem so eager to eat red meat off the bone. Gandalf blew at the crystal, lighting up bits and pieces of the mine.  
"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin...and they call it a mine!" He added, pride in his voice at the mention of his cousin. Gandalf moved his staff around, searching the place around them. The sight of skeletons and stairs filled his vision.  
"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb," contradicted Boromir. The hobbits gagged and backed up lightly at the sight of the skeletons. Gimli ran over to one of the corpses, looking at his kin.  
"No, NO!" Eleniel pulled out one of the arrows from the rotting body beside her.  
"Goblins," she hissed, pulling out her sword, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas followed suit withdrawing their weapons.  
"We make for the gap of Rohan, we should never have come here," said Boromir. "Now get out of here, get out!" He shouted at the hoobits that have begun to back out of the mine.   
"Frodo, Frodo!" The hobbits shouted and treid to grab him as he was dragged out of the mine by a tentacle.  
"Strider!" Everyone turned around, shock filling them at the sight of the tentacle. Charging forward, Sam slashed the slimy arm off his friend's foot. It retracted quickly, before multiple arms shot out of the water, knocking over the hobbits and grabbing Frodo by the foot again.  
"Aragorn!" He shouted out desparately, soon he was dangling high in the air above the creature's mouth. Everyone slashed at the tenticles until Boromir finally cut the one holding Frodo, letting Aragorn catch him. Running into the mines, the creature grabbed Eleniel and slamming her into the water, bashing her head against one of the rocks in the proccess. Boromir, seeing this, stabbed the tentacle clean through and pulled her out of the water, allowing Legolas a clean shot at the Kraken.  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf belted out and ran in, pushing the hobbits in with him.  
"Legolas!" Boromir screamed, struggling to get out of the lake along with Frodo and Aragorn. Following his orders, Legolas shot at the Kraken causing it to back off momentarily and helped Eleniel to the mines followed closely by Aragorn who held Frodo. Once they entered the mines, panting for breath, the Kraken smashed the stone doors: blocking the entrance completely.


End file.
